


Back to Basics

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: EAD'21 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Author Day, F/F, F/M, Fountain of Youth, M/M, Multi, Others Live/Others Die, Post-War, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Youth potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: After the war, Harry and Draco make extreme plans to deal with their trauma. One wrong ingredient in their potion... and it goes a little further than just dealing with their trauma.Posted for EAD'21.WARNING MAY NEVER BE FINISHED OR WILL BE REWRITTEN.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: EAD'21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Back to Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all~
> 
> I figured I'd join in the EAD fun this year. Not only to somewhat clear out my folders but also to see what people might be interested in, which might give the Muse ( ~~Nyx can be annoying, maybe you can give her a kick~~ ) some energy to work on any of them.
> 
> Lemme know what you think of this partially completed chapter 1. 
> 
> Enjoy  
> ~Kael

_Boom!_ Smoke puffed up from a cauldron as the contents sloshed over onto the potion’s makers, not that anyone noticed where the potion had come from. The inhabitants of the room became frantic as they rushed to get out of the crossfire in case the potion exploded again.

Once the smoke had cleared enough to see, it left their Master to figure out what had happened. He pinched the bridge of his nose when he noticed who’d been affected and the most likely cause.

“Longbottom, Zabini, explanation. Now.” He grumbled, looking at the two young men who stood just off to the side of the affected space. He headed over to check on the two teens who stood drenched in a light blue foam-like substance.

Neville bit his lip, sharing a look with his partner before he spoke, “I may have accidentally dropped in a single unicorn hair more than is supposed to be in it.”

Severus didn’t buy that for a second but from the look on Zabini’s face it would be best if he took those answers for what they were until he could get a proper explanation from them. He pinched the bridge of his nose again, breathing out harshly before looking to the two young men who were beginning to sway.

“Potter, Malfoy, my office. Zabini, Parkinson, Longbottom, Lovegood, Weasley, and Granger as well. Everyone else is dismissed,” Severus ordered, brandishing his wand and quickly cleaning up the whole room. He waited until everyone else had left before following after the students.

When he arrived in his office, the two young men affected had been forced down onto transfigured cots and their friends stayed close by in a loose circle, hands clutched together by the dating pairs.

“Would you like to try the story again?” He questioned, lightly pushing Luna and Ginny out of the way so that he could look at the boys.

Blaise took a deep breath before he spoke, “We didn’t do it. They did. As soon as the altered syllabus had been handed out, Draco and Harry started planning. They wrote down everything they needed to alter to make it a controlled explosion with some other effects that they wouldn’t let us see.”

“They began to spend more and more time in the library and it took us weeks to figure out at least part of what they were planning. I’m still not a hundred percent sure what exactly they were planning but their notes should be in their bags.” Neville remarked, sitting down on the floor to carefully sift through the two now unconscious teens’ bags. “Aha! Found them.” He pulled a sheaf of parchments from a small folder in Draco’s bag, handing them over to the professor to look over.

Severus scanned the parchments carefully but quickly as he needed to know what they had been planning to make which could very well have been altered even more in a moment of lapsed concentration. After looking through all the parchments he spoke, “They were attempting to make a Blæc Memory Eraser Potion, which was first created at the end of the Bubonic Plague’s rampage to remove all the dark and gory memories of the plague from the citizens of London. It worked but I thought that the formula had been lost to time.”

A groan from both unconscious teens drew their attention back to them. Severus carefully ran diagnostic spells over them before turning to look at Hermione. “Miss Granger, please use my Floo to notify Professors Malfoy, McGonagall, and Lupin, the mutt, Mr. Weasley and Madame Pomphrey.” He ordered as he began to run more and more tests to see what may have and will happen.

Hermione headed over to the Floo and beginning with the Headmistress, started requesting those that Severus had asked for. She made sure to request that they hurry and keep calm, but come none the less.

It only took about ten minutes for everyone called to arrive. Minerva McGonagall arrived from her office in only five minutes using her Animagus form. Lucius Malfoy – Wizarding Law and History of the Dark Arts Professor – took almost the same amount of time as his classroom was only on the first floor. Remus Lupin – Defence Against the Dark Arts and History of Magical Beings Professor – took only eight minutes as after the birth of his son he’d seemingly gained control over his Wolf and now was practically an Animagus. Sirius Black – Remus’ beloved Mate and husband – arrived from Remus’ quarters with Remus’ son Theodore “Teddy” Lupin in his arms just moments after his husband had, the child’s hair and eyes immediately changing color to match his godfather’s as soon as Harry came into his view. Ronald Weasley – Junior Auror and Head of the Veil Room Guard Squad – arrived through the Floo with a puff of green fire and smoke, still dressed in his red and black uniform. Poppy Pomfrey – Hogwarts’ head Mediwitch – arrived through the Floo a minute after Ron stepped through, her bag clutched between thin hands.

“What has happened?” Minerva questioned, stepping closer to the two teens lying on the transfigured cots.

“They caused an explosion and were drenched in an unknown potion.” Severus replied.

“What do you mean ‘unknown potion’? You’re a Potions Master, you should know what they made!” Sirius exclaimed, hugging Teddy closer to his chest.

“Sirius.” Remus admonished, cuffing the back of the other’s head lightly. He turned his attention to Severus as the man opened his mouth to explain.

“They were attempting to make a Blæc Memory Eraser Potion, that doesn’t mean that they actually did. I have no idea as of right now what exactly they’ve made. Mistakes can be made even with the most explicit of instructions.” Severus replied and opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by a groan from the two boys and a wisp of strange blue smoke.

Both Severus and Poppy rushed over, checking them carefully. They jumped back in surprise when with another puff of the odd smoke, the boys began to shrink. Their clothes remained the same size but the two boys began to shrink in size and get younger with every passing moment.

When the smoke had finished disappearing the two boys left behind appeared to be about six or maybe seven but they wouldn’t know for sure until they woke up.

Everyone could only stare at them in shock, unsure what exactly had happened.

“What are we going to do?” Blaise whispered, looking down at the slight form of his best friend.

Sirius and Remus both had to sit down at the sight of the tiny boy laying where their godson had. He was _too_ small for a child his age, and a bruise or two could be seen peaking from where his too big clothing covered him. This only reminded them about Harry’s not-so-great childhood and it pained them so much to know that if certain choices hadn’t been taken then they could have saved him from that.

Lucius calmly walked over to the cots, settling himself down next to his son. Raising one hand he gently ran his fingers through Draco’s fluffy platinum blond hair. He’d missed his little dragon. This was about the age where Draco had begun to grow up so much faster than he should have and Lucius only had himself and his father to blame.

It only took a few minutes before both boys began to stir, drawing everyone out of their thoughts. With a quick wave of her wand, Minerva transfigured their old clothes into something more suitable that would fit them.

“Daddy?” Draco murmured sleepily, silver eyes opening slightly to look at the person playing with his hair.

“Hello little dragon.” Lucius greeted in return, a smile blooming on his face as he stared down at his son.

“Missed you, Daddy.” Draco raised a hand and curled small fingers around Lucius’ wrist.

“I’ve missed you too.” Lucius whispered, slipping his arms around him.

Harry shivered slightly, eyes opening slightly to look around the room. “Paddy?” He questioned, stretching his legs slightly and shifting as if wanting to move but knowing not to as Poppy and Severus checked them over.

Sirius handed Teddy over to Remus before moving over to Harry’s side. “I’m here, Har-Bear. How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy. Teddy and Moony?” Harry reached out to grab Sirius’ shirt as the man got closer to him.

“They’re here. They’re sitting over on the couch.” Sirius replied, grabbing one of Harry’s hands in his own. He pressed a light kiss to the palm of the captured hand before gently releasing it.

At a nod from both Severus and Poppy, Sirius and Lucius scooped up their newly de-aged charges, pulling them down into their laps and cuddling them close. They’d missed this.

Lucius was the first to pull back from his cuddling of his newly small son. “Draco, I have a very serious question for you.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Draco blinked silver-blue eyes at him, tilting his head to the side questioningly.

“What do you remember?” A strand of hair was tucked back by deft thin fingers as Lucius waited for an answer.

A cute frown spread over Draco’s face as he thought about the answer to that question. “Potions. Light pink roses instead of black. Tail hair instead of mane. Three drops of peppermint oil instead of four.”

“Five hairs instead of four.” Harry piped up from next to them. A frown spread across his face as he thought. “Something else in. Something different. Cranberry! Added two cranberries.”

“That would have done it,” Severus remarked from where he was crouched in front of Lucius and Draco checking over the smaller blond. “Depending on how the berries were grown and where, they would have reacted with the unicorn hair and the rose differently than written down in the formula for the potion. We hadn’t gotten to that lesson yet because I’m waiting for the Nightshade that Pomona is growing to be matured more. The cranberries that I currently have in the cabinet were raised in the greenhouse under conditions that would cause the rose’s youth properties to be the ones used instead of the joy of life property.”

“So that’s what changed them into children?” Remus questioned, bouncing Teddy lightly to keep him quiet.

“Most likely.” Severus replied as he patted the top of Draco’s head. “Now the question is; what are we going to do about this?”

“Well what are the options?”

“We could leave them the way they are now, or we could age them up some, or we could return them to their proper ages,” Severus replied, looking between all of the adults as the two boys slipped into sleep.

The room was quiet for a long time before Luna spoke, “They’d be better off this way… Let them have the childhood they deserve.”

The adults all studied the two boys for a long moment before Remus, Sirius, and Lucius agreed that leaving them to age naturally would be best for their boys.

“We’re going to have to get them new things now,” Sirius commented, plucking lightly at the transfigured clothes the two boys were wearing.


End file.
